


Фан-клуб Стива Роджерса

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Тони Старк - определенно не фанаточка Стива Роджерса (и то, что он оказался в его фан-клубе - ужасно трагичное стечение обстоятельств)





	Фан-клуб Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> короткая дурацкая история, сопливая, как и любая школьная аушка, прости господи.

## Часть 1

Заседание фан-клуба началось с душераздирающего зевка Баки. Скотт осуждающе на него посмотрел, потом перевел взгляд на такого же сонного Клинта и вздохнул. Проводить встречи в понедельник утром было занятием крайне неблагодарным, но обозначить план работ на день, а то и на неделю вперед было необходимо. И если бы у Скотта кто-то спросил, он бы порекомендовал не устраивать дикие вечеринки по воскресеньям. 

— Итак, начинаем четвертое в этом месяце заседание фан-клуба Стива Роджерса, — произнес он, кашлянув, чтобы привлечь внимание. Наташа глянула на него поверх черных очков, Сэм сел прямо, а Баки поудобнее подпер голову рукой – та явно была слишком тяжелой с утра. — У нас много дел. Шэрон вернулась из Вашингтона и наверняка вновь готовится выйти на тропу войны. Скоро начнутся тесты, от которых будет зависеть допуск к соревнованиям по лакроссу. И, — Скотт уставился в свои пометки, — Старк развалил очередной клуб. Директор Фьюри был не очень этому рад. 

— Когда он успел? — Клинт скрыл зевок и потянулся. — В пятницу все было хорошо, насколько я помню. Это был клуб астрономии? 

— Астрологии. Но Старк тоже думал, что астрономии. И когда они собрались в субботу, чтобы как следует разобраться в предсказаниях звезд, Старк… — Наташа помахала рукой в воздухе. — Объяснил им, где они ошибаются. 

— У нас проблемы, — Сэм поморщился. — Какой план?

— Нужны двое, чтобы не дать Шэрон и её подтанцовке приблизиться к Стиву…

— Это вообще-то сложно, они черлидерши, — заметила Наташа. — Мы же не можем держать их далеко от команды. 

— Хотя бы на занятиях, — серьезно сказал Скотт. — Кто готов? 

Сэм с ухмылкой поднял руку, и Наташа закатила глаза, когда Баки последовал его примеру. Скотт кивнул и вычеркнул пункт в своем списке. 

— Дальше, нам нужен кто-то, кто подтянет Стива в математике и химии. Наташа? 

— Эй, вообще-то обидно, — буркнул Клинт. 

— Твои оценки на дне, Бартон, — объявил Баки, стукнув Сэма по кулаку. 

— Как и твои, Джеймс, — улыбнулась Наташа, заставив всех поежиться. — Я могу помочь ему с химией, но не с математикой. У меня висят две отработки по ней. 

Скотт нахмурился, сделал пометку в блокноте и обвел взглядом присутствующих. Без задания остался только Клинт и не пришедшая Ванда. Впрочем, Ванда училась на год младше, и от нее было мало пользы в помощи с учебой. Оставшееся задание тоже было не для нее.

— Клинт, Старк на тебе. Вы неплохо общаетесь. Просто не дай ему вновь поцапаться со Стивом. И пристрой в клуб, если сможешь. 

— Звучит так, будто я его нянька. Но я понял. Старк. Клубы. Окей. 

— Хорошо. Пока на сегодня закончим. Не забудьте пожелать Стиву доброго утра.

— Да за кого ты нас принимаешь-то?..

***

Тони отшатнулся от двери и поспешно скользнул за угол, не давая себя обнаружить. Игра в шпиона была глупой затеей, но ничего лучше у него не было на примете. И вообще, это было обидно – этот клуб обожающих Роджерса придурков собирался держать их подальше друг от друга. И от Шэрон. Но как будто Шэрон кого-то волновала. Это вмешательство в частную жизнь, в конце-то концов!

Тони зашел в пустой класс, где с кислыми минами сидели Роуди и Пеппер. Серьезно, Тони был рад называть их друзьями. Но они были так отвратительно счастливы в своей спокойной гетеросексуальной любви, что хотелось лезть на стену. 

— Ну что? — Роуди первым выплыл из полудремы. — Надеюсь, мы не зря вставали в такую дикую рань. 

— На полчаса раньше, не гунди, — бросил Тони, садясь на учительский стол. Он обожал сидеть там, где не следовало, а столы ему нравились особенно сильно. Пеппер прожгла его ненавидящим взглядом. Потому что она явно встала сильно раньше, чтобы выглядеть безупречно. — Я все узнал. Я ненавижу фан-клуб Роджерса так же сильно, как и его самого. 

— Ты в него влюблен, — фыркнул Роуди и уронил голову на парту. 

— По уши, — добавила Пеппер и погладила Роуди по спине. — И нормальным людям надо спать. Просто, вдруг ты не в курсе. Ты бы хоть попробовал, тебе бы понравилось. 

Её сарказм был крайне не убедительным, и Тони только головой рассеянно покачал. Он не был влюблен в Стива Роджерса, вот уж нет. Он – в отличие от всей остальной школы – был нормальным, адекватным, вполне себе здравомыслящим человеком, чей уровень интеллекта поднимался выше табуретки. Так что он определенно не был подвержен этому общему безумию вокруг Роджерса. Честно. 

То есть, Роджерс был, конечно, чертовски привлекательным. Намного привлекательнее, чем это должно было быть. Он был красивым, светловолосый, голубоглазый, с этим своим идеальным лицом. Идеальным настолько, что Тони понимал ту независимую часть, именующуюся в приличном обществе хулиганами и задирами, которая мечтала наставить ему синяков. Помимо всего прочего Роджерс обладал таким телом, каким не должны обладать шестнадцатилетние подростки, не-а, ну нет. То есть, Тони помнил его мелким и хлипким засранцем, воинственным и смешным, когда его мачеха Пегги приходила к Говарду в гости вместе со своей женой Сарой. В общем, то, как Роджерс «изменился за это лето», было просто нечестным и смешным. 

И, может быть, то, насколько образцовым было его поведение, то, насколько он был… правильным, должно было раздражать людей, но почему-то всех приводило в восторг. Стив Роджерс не пил, не курил, совершенно точно не пробовал травку, не прогуливал уроки без веской причины, не хамил учителям, защищал тех, кого обижали, переводил старушек через дорогу… Стив Роджерс был идеальным, добродетелью в чистом виде и, возможно, только возможно, где-то в глубине души Тони признавал, что он не совсем равнодушен к нему. 

Именно это он и собирался сообщить своим друзьям, когда в класс заглянул Клинт. Тони, собравшийся спрыгнуть с учительского стола, раздраженно хмыкнул и остался на месте. 

— Доброе утро, Клинт, — вежливо сказала Пеппер, не дав Тони нахамить, потому что она была хорошим человеком. — Как выходные?

— Утро, Пеп. Барнс – козел, — тут же пожаловался Бартон, садясь рядом с Тони на стол, подвинув его бедром. — Он притащил что-то в воскресенье, и у нас всех теперь раскалываются головы. 

— Не пить с Барнсом – правило номер один для выживания в этой школе, — напомнил Тони. Да, у них был список для выживания в этой школе, который они с Клинтом разработали вдвоем, до того, как он примкнул к фан-клубу, грязный предатель. 

— Я помню, ладно? — Клинт поднял руки, защищаясь. — Но это же халявная выпивка, Старк! 

— Правило номер один, Бартон, — безжалостно повторил Тони и отпихнул его, не дав положить голову на плечо. — Ты сам виноват в своих проблемах. 

— Кхм, — Роуди покосился на часы. — Нам пора, да, Пеппер? 

— Точно, — Пеппер легко встала из-за парты и потрепала Тони по голове. — Если я хочу все-таки занять место президента в этом году, то мне нужно пойти и уже сделать что-то полезное, а не сидеть, слушая ваше нытье. И найди новый клуб, Тони, пока директору Фьюри не пришлось поднимать списки. 

— Да, мамочка, — буркнул Тони. Клинт приободрился, помахал им с Роуди рукой и спрыгнул на пол. — Если ты собрался умирать в кабинете Коулсона, Бартон, то говорю тебе, что это не лучшая идея. 

— Я не собираюсь умирать вообще, — отмахнулся Клинт, доставая телефон и что-то листая. Тони был готов оскорбиться, что ему предпочли старкфон, но Клинт вовремя оказался в пределах досягаемости. В мобильном приложении школы он вычеркивал клубы. — Что? Мне поручили это в фан-клубе, а тебе все равно придется искать. 

— И ты делаешь все, что тебе поручают? — заинтересовался Тони, наблюдая, как клубов остается все меньше и меньше. Клинт нахмурился:

— Я стараюсь. И если ты сейчас начнешь что-то говорить про рабов, слуг и так далее, я тебе вмажу. 

— Очень надо, — Тони фыркнул и отвернулся, планируя выглядеть максимально независимым. Он и не считал фан-клуб подлизами или слугами. Те просто обожали Стива и желали ему только самого хорошего, заботились о нем так, как сам о себе он позаботиться был не в состоянии. Но, возможно, Тони было обидно, что его друг примкнул к ним?.. Может быть?..

Между тем, Клинт вычеркнул остальные клубы и уставился на два оставшихся. Тони скосил глаза и с трудом сдержал отчаянный стон. 

— Правда? Серьезно? Ты не вычеркнул лишнее? 

— Точно. Итак? Как насчет заняться лакроссом? Тебе бы пошло, — хихикнул Клинт, и Тони закатил глаза. Он ненавидел лакросс. Лакросс был невероятно глупой игрой. В защиту лакросса, ему вообще большая часть спортивных игр особенно умной не казалась, так что… Тони замотал головой, не желая даже представлять себя с этой ужасной клюшкой. — Да брось, просто будешь сидеть на скамейке запасных, как и я. Давно можно было так сделать и расслабиться. 

Тони вздохнул. То, что он считал эту игру глупой, никак не мешало его гордости противиться тому, что, попади он в команду, он окажется на скамейке запасных. Будет ни на что не годен, будет протирать штаны, наблюдая за тем, как Роджерс размахивает этой самой клюшкой с весьма агрессивным видом. А уж думать о том, что скажет Говард и вовсе не хотелось. Тони мог сколько угодно всем вокруг говорить, что ему наплевать на его мнение, себя он обмануть не мог – его бы сильно расстроило негодование Говарда по поводу скамейки запасных. В конце концов, они – Старки, а это значит, надо быть повсюду первым. 

— Нет, — сказал Тони и с отвращением посмотрел в телефон Клинта. Тот развел руками с веселым выражением на лице. 

— Тогда у тебя остается только вариант…

— Скажи, что ты что-то пропустил, умоляю!

—… фан-клуб Стива Роджерса! 

Тони уронил голову на руки и застонал. 

## Часть 2

Будучи сыном гения и сам таковым являясь, Тони не нуждался в общеобразовательной школе. Откровенно говоря, все, что могла дать ему школа вообще, она дала ему в первые годы его обучения. 

У Говарда были на него большие планы, но Тони не был бы Тони, если бы его собственные планы не расходились бы с тем, что изволил ему озвучить Говард, однажды позвав к себе в кабинет. Согласно мыслям Говарда Тони нужно было в скором времени бросить школу, чтобы вместе с нанятыми профессорами подготовиться к поступлению в MIT, который он мог бы окончить за год или за два, если совсем разленится. 

— Я не хочу бросать школу, — сказал Тони сердито, хотя вообще-то в школе не было смысла. Ну, может, был некий смысл изучать гуманитарные предметы, потому что в них он был прискорбно плох, но в целом… 

— Что значит, не хочешь?.. — удивился Говард. Обычно Тони делал то, что ему говорили. Говорил обычно Говард, потому Тони и слушался, пытался, вернее сказать. 

— Не хочу, — и дело было даже не в том, что ему особенно нравилось, особенно с такими посредственными учителями, но это было лучше, чем снова плясать под дудку Говарда. 

— Мария, — беспомощно сказал Говард, потому что Говард был вопиюще плох в воспитании детей. — Мария, сделай что-нибудь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я своими руками вырвала нашего сына из благоприятного социума для достижения твоих туманных и мало понятных целей? — немного сердито спросила мама, внимательно глядя на Говарда. — Нет, милый. 

Дальше они начали спорить, но не громко и страшно, они так, если честно, и не умели, а доказывая друг другу свою точку зрения при помощи логических доводов и важных фактов. Тони считал их отношения чем-то сверхземным, он не знал больше никого, кто был бы еще способен так спорить. 

В конечном итоге, они пришли к компромиссу. Тони будет учиться в школе, если его уровень занятости будет оптимальным, чтобы его гениальные мозги не скучали. В связи с этим Тони был определен в школу достаточно высокого уровня, в приятном и спокойном пригороде Нью-Йорка, где Говард спешно купил дом. И основным правилом этой школы было то, что каждый ученик обязан состоять в каком-либо клубе. Что будет, если нарушить это правило, известно не было, потому что Тони сомневался, что еще хоть для кого-то будет опасным наказанием «поднятие списков». 

«Списками» директор Фьюри называл толстенную папку с личными делам учеников, где хранились номера телефонов их родителей или опекунов (или кого угодно, кто нес ответственность, чего уж там), хотя Тони был уверен, что все эти номера есть в телефоне у Марии Хилл – помощницы директора. Но процедура была ужасающей. 

У Тони был с директором Фьюри договор, согласно которому Тони не нарушает школьные правила, делает то же, что и все остальные, Фьюри отчитывается перед Говардом о его полной занятости. Пока Фьюри отчитывается, Тони не грозит быть отправленным в колледж. 

Так что… приходилось вертеться. Проблема была в том, что Тони не был тем человеком, который посещает школьные клубы. Там состояли либо сплошь идиоты, либо сверхувлеченные личности. И Тони даже не знал, с кем взаимодействовать хуже. И нет, его вины в том, что половина клубов перестала существовать, не было. Единственное, о чем Тони жалел, так это о клубе робототехники. Серьезно, было здорово. Здорово до тех самых пор, пока Тони не построил Дубину, напившись. Остальные члены клуба решили, что им теперь ловить нечего, и, как они сами выразились, посрамленные разбрелись по другим клубам. 

Потом были самые разные клубы: хоровой кружок, танцы, шахматы, команда по декатлону (куда его не хотели брать, потому что он не разбирался в чертовом изобразительном искусстве), химики со своим «взрывай или умри», театральный клуб, клуб чтения, социальный клуб, биологический (привет, Брюс, не злись), музейный, истории и археологии… Тони был практически в каждом клубе школы. 

Кроме фан-клуба Стива Роджерса, конечно. Если честно, он и не планировал туда вступать. 

И то, что он прямо сейчас оказался перед дверью подсобки, которую Скотт Лэнг выбил им для собраний у Коулсона, ужасно трагичное стечение обстоятельств. К такому нельзя быть готовым. Совершенно точно нельзя. 

***

— Нет, — сказал Баки, едва Клинт изложил сложившиеся обстоятельства. — Бартон, это же катастрофа. 

— Джеймс, — нахмурилась Наташа и покосилась на Тони. Баки закрыл рот и закатил глаза. — То есть, между лакроссом и нами, ты выбрал нас? 

— Ну, примерно так и есть, — согласился Тони. Скотт душераздирающе вздохнул. Прямо жалко беднягу.

Скотт был основателем клуба. Он был типичной такой фанаточкой, но почему-то выбрал себе в качестве примера поклонения не Бейонсе, а Стива Роджерса. Нет, Скотт, наверное, организовал бы фан-клуб для Хоуп, в которую был влюблен без памяти, но для основания клуба нужно хотя бы трое. А на Хоуп пускали слюни только два идиота – сам Скотт и Даррен, но что-то Тони подсказывало, что они бы не сработались. 

Скотт, к слову, дураком не был, Тони это даже импонировало, так что он решил, что это не будет таким уж и ужасным (то есть, сам факт того, что он собирается вступить в чей-то фан-клуб – ужасен, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь). 

— Ты ни одной минуты не можешь простоять рядом со Стивом молча, не начав его задевать, и хочешь сказать, что его фан-клуб привлекает тебя больше лакросса? — уточнил Скотт, словно надеялся, что, услышав, насколько абсурдно все это звучит, Тони передумает. Хороший ход, но Тони и так это знал. 

— Вообще-то могу. Простоять. Ну. Молча, — заявил он и сделал вид, что закрывает рот на замок. Баки снова закатил глаза. Ему что, никто не говорил, что если так постоянно делать, то глаза на место не вернутся? Какая потеря будет! 

— Можешь? — переспросил Скотт с долей скепсиса.

Тони развел руками и пожал плечами, не говоря ни слова. 

— Ладно, — Скотт кивнул самому себе, открыл папку с планом (точно позаимствовал идею у Коулсона!) и что-то туда записал. 

— Ладно? — аж подскочил на месте Баки. — Ты действительно доверишь Старку заботу о Стиве? Мы же должны их держать друг от друга подальше, чтобы ничего плохого не случилось! В прошлый раз мне пришлось откармливать Стива мороженным и смотреть с ним мультфильмы! 

— Бак… — Сэм ткнул его локтем и кивнул в сторону Тони. Тони не упустил момента и, саркастично улыбнувшись, помахал рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в последний раз общался со Стивом и как умудрился довести его до пожирания мороженного в компании Баки? Хоть убейте, он не помнил! 

— Мы всегда открыты для новых членов, — напомнил Скотт и показал на плакат с данной надписью. — И если Старк пообещает, что будет соблюдать наши правила, то мы сможем его взять. 

— А если не будет, ему придется иметь дело со мной, — заметила Наташа, запустившая руку в волосню Баки, успокаивая его как здоровенного встревоженного кота. Тони только фыркнул. Он знал, что Наташа к нему относится достаточно хорошо, чтобы не пытаться убить за былые прегрешения. И точно не станет пытаться убить сейчас. 

— Наши правила, — начал Скотт, но прервался и указал на свободные места. — Садитесь. И, Клинт, спасибо за работу. 

— Обращайтесь, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, садясь рядом с Наташей, чему Баки обрадовался мало. У, да тут подростковые драмы и гетеросексуальные любовные треугольники. Тони сел немного позади, размышляя о том, как дошел до такой жизни. Ах, да. Его маленький бунт против Говарда. 

— Первое правило фан-клуба Стива Роджерса – не рассказывать о фан-клубе Стиву Роджерсу, — объявил Скотт и серьезно всех осмотрел. — Это понятно, Старк? 

— Нравится «Бойцовский клуб»? Книгу, признаюсь, не читал, но фильм сильно переоценен… 

— Ста-арк, — протянула Наташа.

— Я понял, — поправился Тони. 

Правило он, в общем, понимал. Стив не был особенно увлечен интернетом и телефонами, так что словосочетание «сайт школы», скорее всего, оставалось для него чем-то далеким и безликим, а списки клубов вывешивались только в начале учебного года, чтобы набрать побольше участников. Впрочем, если клубы в этом не нуждались, то их исключали из списка. И так как Коулсон тоже был фанаточкой Стива Роджерса, он не давал фан-клубу особенно светиться.

Так что… можно сказать, что это секретный клуб. 

Секретный исключительно для Стива, потому что все вокруг прекрасно об этом знали, но по какой-то непонятной причине молчали. Возможно, потому что зачем вообще говорить об очевидных вещах?..

— Второе правило фан-клуба Стива Роджерса – не нарушать первое правило. 

— Отличное правило, — одобрил Тони. — Я не буду нарушать. 

— И раз уж ты к нам присоединился, — сказал Скотт, не обращая внимания на его сарказм, — для тебя есть первое задание. Это не сложно, ты с ним справишься.

Тони готов был сказать, что необязательно его недооценивать, он и со сложным сможет справиться, но не успел.

— Тебе нужно подтянуть Стива по математике до начала тестов, — заявил Скотт и уточнил. — Сможешь? 

## Часть 3

Оставшиеся уроки Тони просидел как на иголках. Он и в обычное время с трудом удерживал себя в классе, то и дело задаваясь вопросом, зачем он за это так сильно цепляется, а сейчас, когда у него на горизонте замаячила перспектива стать репетитором для Стива – есть фан-клуб, но это тайна – Роджерса, ожидание превратилось в Ад. Потому что Тони вообще-то нервничал.

Так уж получилось, что со Стивом они не ладили. Не катастрофически, но достаточно, чтобы иметь друг о друге не самое благоприятное мнение. Нет, Тони не относился к Стиву плохо, просто тот был раздражающе идеальным, с этим своим моральным кодексом, грудью колесом и сияющими праведным гневом глазами. Стив был… не про Тони, как говорится, и это выводило из себя. Чертовски обидно, когда тебя держат не пойми за кого. 

И последнее их столкновение – ну, которое Тони помнил, возможно, они потом еще раз-другой поцапались, но вряд ли – было не самым приятным опытом. Тони доводил Брюса, Брюс стоически терпел, корчил рожи и безобидно огрызался, в процессе они обсуждали ядерную астрофизику, потому что Брюс был реально чертовски умным, и Тони обожал его, Господи Боже! И Стив решил вмешаться в их милую беседу, посчитав, что Тони обижает Брюса. Подумать только! Обидеть Брюса! Да Тони сам врежет любому, кто попробует! Так что они со Стивом немного поссорились, наговорили друг другу гадостей и разбежались по разным углам. 

Тони бы никому не признался, но он переживал за реакцию Стива. Может, он вообще не захочет, чтобы кто-то вроде Тони с ним занимался? Или захочет, но Тони не сможет ему ничего объяснить, потому что он до этого не пытался объяснять математику. Или… 

Тони даже хотел было попросить Скотта после уроков дать ему другое задание, но за ним пришел Баки. 

Баки был славным парнем, и, возможно, их взаимная с Тони нелюбовь происходила от того, что они были слишком похожи. А, как известно, это лучший повод оттолкнуться друг от друга. Пеппер говорила, что это большая удача – то, что они с Баки не дружат. Тогда школе бы пришел конец, и Коулсон выгнал бы их обоих взашей.

— Но почему Коулсон, Пеп? — спросил Тони неуверенно, — если Фьюри – директор?

— Потому что мистер Коулсон намного более опасная личность для твоего будущего, чем ты можешь себе представить, — таинственно и немного жутко сообщила Пеппер.

С тех пор Тони воображал Коулсона то правительственным агентом под прикрытием, то наемным убийцей, то еще черт разбери кем. Но по правде, стоило тому появиться со своей мягкой улыбкой «все вокруг меня маленькие идиоты, но я сам выбрал свою судьбу», как Тони тут же забывал о своих фантазиях. 

Так… Баки.

— Это очень важно, понял, Старк? — спросил Баки и нахмурился, пока они шли в сторону парковки, где их должен был ждать Стив. Вернее Стив должен был ждать Баки, а Тони был бы для него сюрпризом… Все ведь любят сюрпризы? 

— Конечно. Очень важные тесты по математике, — кивнул Тони. У него никогда не было с этим проблем, но, черт возьми… Он способен понять, когда у кого-то есть проблемы с учебой! Когда у него были проблемы с биологией, Брюс немного помог ему. 

Они вышли на парковку. Тони тяжело сглотнул, увидев Стива, опирающегося на свой дурацкий мотоцикл. Баки помахал ему рукой и с широкой улыбкой ускорил шаг. 

— Как и обещал, я привел тебе репетитора, — сказал Баки таким тоном, будто это было абсолютно нормально, что он притащил именно Тони. Обычная же ситуация, Тони этим каждый день занимается. 

— Привет, — неуверенно улыбнулся Стив. Он был весь такой здоровый, в коричневой кожаной куртке, рядом с мотоциклом, и эта неуверенная улыбка была совершенна очаровательна. — Поможешь мне? 

— Да, — отозвался Тони, чувствуя, как пересохло все во рту. И кивнул, не зная, как еще подтвердить сказанное. Улыбка Стива стала чуточку шире, и он, кажется, совсем не возражал против такой компании. 

И именно в этот момент на парковку вышли Клинт с Наташей. Они шли привычно, слегка под ручку, и Тони не видел в этом ничего странного, потому что они дружили чуть ли не с младенчества. Баки же напрягся, словно хищник, принял стойку. 

— Тони, — помахал Клинт. — Привет, Стив. Барнс. 

— Бартон, — недружелюбно ответил Баки, влюбленный в Наташу со всей подростковой очевидностью. Наташа закатила глаза и, игнорируя происходящее, пошла в сторону Пеппер и Роуди, с интересом изучающих их пеструю компанию с противоположной стороны парковки. Они явно собирались уезжать, потому что машина Роуди уже была открыта. 

— Подбросите? — спросила Наташа, и Пеппер кивнула.

— Это все из-за тебя, — уведомил Клинт Баки, засунул руки в карманы и двинулся в сторону остановки. Баки пнул колесо своего мотоцикла, стоявшего рядом со Стивовым. Тони с легким интересом проследил, как затем он, хлопнув Стива по плечу, резко газанул и уехал прочь.

— Эм, — сказал Стив и развел руками. — Это было странно. 

— Не то слово. Они все странные, — согласился Тони. — В библиотеку? 

— Что? Нет, мне надо быть дома, Пегги приезжает из командировки и, как обычно, без ключей, — выпалил Стив и нахмурился. — Если ты не против поехать ко мне, то я могу угостить тебя сэндвичами и апельсиновым соком. 

Тони приоткрыл рот, чтобы высмеять нехитрое предложение, но вовремя закрыл, потому что Стив казался искренним и ужасно милым в этот момент. Ну и, конечно, потому, что им следовало существовать в мире и гармонии для достижения максимальных результатов. 

— Конечно, — сказал Тони. — Я не против. 

***

Пегги была мачехой Стива, женой его матери Сары и старой подругой Говарда, если это вообще имело какой-то смысл – то, что у Говарда могут быть друзья и вообще близкие отношения. Тони порой удивлялся тому, как Говард умудрился отхватить себе в близкий круг общения кого-то вроде мамы и Пегги Картер. 

Жили Картер-Роджерсы в симпатичном двухэтажном доме с аккуратной лужайкой и белым заборчиком. Дом американской мечты, не иначе. Помимо того, что и сам Стив выглядел как идеал, у него еще и дом был идеальным. Особняк, который купил Говард, больше напоминал место для съемок фильмов ужасов. Тони нравилось, но какой же контраст! 

Комната у Стива – опять же в сравнении с комнатой Тони – была идеально убрана, чиста и опрятна. Да, на спинке стула висела рубашка, кстати, абсолютно безвкусная, на рабочем столе лежали в небольшом хаосе альбомные листы и карандаши, но это были такие мелочи. Тони подумал, что Стив сказал бы про его берлогу. Подумал и сильно расстроился. 

— Принести сок? — спросил Стив, засовывая ладони в задние карманы своих узких черных джинс. 

— Не надо, — покачал головой Тони. — Садись и рассказывай, что не понимаешь. 

Они устроились на полу, потому что за столом вдвоем было бы тесно и очень неловко. Тони представил, как они прижимались бедрами друг к другу, и решил, что это определенно не те мысли, которые нужно думать. 

Хотя перспектива точно не была отталкивающей. Как и кусающий свой дурацкий карандаш Стив. Это слегка отвлекало от математики. Тони взлохматил волосы и нахмурился. Задание фан-клуба. Только оно. 

В целом, Стив оказался совсем не глупым. Да, его логика была далека от того, как мыслил Тони, а потому и математика была к нему не слишком дружелюбна, но он был способным и легко понимал, что ему объясняли. Для этого, конечно, пришлось прибегнуть к сильному упрощению и наглядным примерам, но Тони обожал числа, так что проблем не было. 

Он так сильно погрузился во все это, что звук дверного звонка выбил его из колеи. Он недоуменно моргнул и уставился на Стива. 

— Это, наверное, Пегги, — просиял тот и быстро вскочил на ноги, помчавшись открывать. Тони несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, размышляя, стоит ли идти следом. Впрочем, реши Пегги, что он тут прячется, будет максимально неловко. Лучше, наверное, показаться ей на глаза и быстро исчезнуть. 

Он тихо вышел из комнаты и спустился по лестнице прямо в коридор, где абсолютно счастливый Стив, счастливый, словно маленький ребенок, отступал от Пегги, закончив ее обнимать. Пегги выглядела изумительно, она была невероятно красивой, но дело было в основном в том, как она держалась, как ощущалась в пространстве. 

Пегги вскинула взгляд, и Тони замер посреди лестницы, будто пойманный на месте преступления. 

— Тони? — удивленно спросила она и нахмурилась.

— Хэй, тятя Пегг, — сказал Тони. Пегги фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Еще раз так назовешь, и я надеру тебе уши, — она слегка ухмыльнулась. — Что у нас в доме делает Старк, Стив? Ты пускаешь Старков в свою жизнь, а они стремятся ее уничтожить, — тон у Пегги был шутливым, и Тони не стал напрягаться. 

— Тони помогает мне с тестами по математике. Я еще не готовил, там только мамины сэндвичи, — отозвался Стив, следуя за ней на кухню, точно щенок на поводке. — Мы скоро закончим, да, Тони? 

— Да мы уже закончили на сегодня. Завтра можем продолжить, — заявил Тони. Ему внезапно стало резко неудобно находиться на чужой территории, особенно под препарирующим взглядом Пегги Картер. — Я пойду.

— Тони? — позвал Стив. — Все в порядке?

— Конечно. До завтра! — крикнул Тони.

Он выскочил из дома с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Ну, он хотя бы не поцапался со Стивом, уже прогресс. 

## Часть 4

На следующий день, заходя в школу, Тони чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Возможно, дело было в том, что вечером Роуди и Пеппер не дали ему ни малейшей возможности пойти с ними на свидание в качестве бесполезного придатка. 

— Тони, хватит, — сурово сказала Пеппер, когда он заявился к её дому и застал в процессе подготовки к выходу. — Заведи себе свои отношения и сам ходи на свидания. Это не так уж и сложно.

— Ха! — ответил Тони. 

Потому что вообще-то это было сложно. Не так уж и сложно было найти себе кого-то на ночь, Тони точно это знал, хоть и не пользовался сыпавшимися на голову предложениями, а вот завести отношения – весьма и весьма тяжело. То есть, ты же не будешь встречаться с первым, кто под руку попадется? Для этого надо испытывать серьезную симпатию, трепет в груди, быть влюбленным в этого человека?.. А потом каким-то образом сделать так, чтобы этот человек тоже был в тебя влюблен. Холодный ядерный синтез осуществить было проще, чем это. 

Так что на весь вечер Тони остался предоставлен сам себе и немного Дубине, но это была не очень достойная компания, и он начал думать. Он начал думать о Стиве, о его комнате, узкой кровати, предназначенной исключительно для одного человека, карандаше у его губ и всяком таком разном. Под утро эти мысли вогнали его в сложное состояние легкого стресса и непонятного предвкушения.

— Как вчера прошло занятие со Стивом? — спросил Клинт, выныривая из потока учеников. На скуле у него была ссадина, и он чуть-чуть хромал. 

— Что за фигня с тобой случилась, Бартон? — тут же отреагировал Тони. Клинт пожал плечами. Тони нахмурился, вспоминая, как хмурилась Пеппер, желая вывести его на чистую воду. — Бар-тон. 

— Я поссорился с Барнсом, — буркнул Клинт и отвернулся с досадой. — Ты же знаешь, он не понимает, что я просто дружу с Наташей. Ну знаешь. Дружба между двумя гетеросексуальными людьми разного пола. 

— Нет, — отозвался Тони, — не знаю. 

Клинт закатил глаза и пихнул его рукой в плечо. Тони не стал на него ругаться, хотя подобное слегка веселило – то, как Клинт реагировал на его подколки. Потому что вообще-то он был в курсе. 

Тони никогда не считал, что ему нужно идентифицировать свою сексуальность – ему нравились люди и машины, а не их возможный пол и все такое. Честно говоря, Тони не видел разницы, но никогда не пытался хоть кому-то объяснить свою позицию. Может, только маме, но она спросила, и он ответил. Мама кивнула, и они больше об этом не говорили.   
— И кто вышел победителем? — спросил Тони с легким интересом. Не в обиду Клинту, но он поставил бы на Баки.

— Наташа, — без эмоций отозвался Клинт. 

— Ладно, — Тони не стал спрашивать, как так получилось, что они умудрились сцепиться при Наташе. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. 

***

Стив поймал его в середине дня. Тони обдумывал, как добавить несколько полезных функций в Дубину, когда Стив, нарисовавшийся в конце коридора, бросил разговор с Коулсоном и рванул к нему. Убегать было бессмысленно, так что Тони смирился. 

— Почему ты вчера сбежал? — начал Стив без перехода.

— И тебе добрый день, — поморщился Тони. — Я не сбегал. Я просто не стал мешать.

— Если это из-за слов Пегги, то она не имела в виду ничего оскорбительного. Но если ты обиделся, она просит передать свои извинения, — Стив выдохнул всю свою речь и выжидающе уставился на Тони. 

— Я не обиделся, к тому же, она говорила о Говарде, а не обо мне, — отозвался он. Вероятно, Говард был настоящей катастрофой, что все вокруг прекрасно понимали. Если даже его пятнадцатилетний сын это видит, есть повод задуматься. — Я просто не захотел вам мешать. 

— Почему ты зовешь своего отца по имени? — нахмурился Стив. Его глаза слегка потемнели и приобрели до смешного привлекательный цвет. Тони отвлекся на его глаза – не такие уж и идеальные, с вкраплениями зеленого, что почти упустил вопрос. 

— Потому что он Говард. Если бы он вел себя как отец, я бы звал его отцом, — отозвался Тони и пожал плечами. Его проблемы в семье были только его проблемами в семье, и, возможно, Говард был отличным вариантом, бывают и намного хуже. Стив, все еще хмурясь, взял его за руку и слегка ее сжал, видимо, желая выразить поддержку. Тони ощутил, как жар от его горячей ладони поднимается вверх от кончиков пальцев и ударяет в лицо. 

Тони вырвал руку и опустил взгляд в пол, справляясь с неожиданно пришедшей в голову навязчивой картинкой того, как они идут куда-то, взявшись за руки.

— Тони, — позвал Стив, его голос был таким же смущенным, каким Тони себя чувствовал. Что ж, от этого легче. — У меня сегодня тренировка после занятий, так что я задержусь. 

— Ничего, все в порядке, я могу подождать. Я никуда не спешу, — заверил Тони и поднял взгляд. Стив в ответ светло улыбнулся и кивнул. — Не переживай, я даже заскочу на тренировку посмотреть. 

— Спасибо, — очень тихо сказал Стив, проникновенно глядя в глаза, и Тони подумал, что надо было соглашаться на колледж. 

 

***

Лакросс – совсем не сексуальный вид спорта. То есть, Тони бы и любой другой вид спорта сексуальным не сумел бы назвать, но лакросс – просто чертова катастрофа. 

С одной стороны это даже здорово, потому что, если бы Стив занимался, например, плаванием, все было бы гораздо хуже. Тони бы был обречен, это точно. Но с другой стороны, было бы на что посмотреть. 

Тренировка оказалась скучной, даже Клинт, который завернул на трибуны, будучи запасным, ситуацию не спас. Тони сидел на скамейке рядом с вещами Стива, думал о том, как всего за день умудрился докатиться до этого, и скучал. Он пару раз написал Пеппер, которая была сильно не в духе из-за занятости перед выборами президента школы, но не получил ничего, кроме обидного посыла пойти в пень. Он написал Роуди, но Роуди и сам был в настроении поныть, так что конструктивного диалога не вышло. 

Тони страдал. 

А потом тренировка закончилась, Стив стащил чертов шлем и оказался таким растрепанным и взмыленным, что удержать свои мысли в рамках приличий, оказалось невозможно. Тони был всего лишь подростком, у которого не было отношений, несмотря на все его – распущенное и глупое, без всяких сомнений – поведение. 

Стив подошел к скамейке и выпил полбутылки одним глотком. Тони заворожено уставился на то, как дергается его кадык, судорожно придумывая, что сказать. Надо ли как-то выразить восторг его игрой в лакросс? Если Тони что-то и понял, так это то, что Стив был хорошим капитаном, и даже своевольный Тор, от которого всегда было больше проблем, уважал его. 

Тони приготовился начать фонтанировать бессмысленной болтовней, но тут появилась Шэрон Картер.

Шэрон была племянницей Пегги, что означало некоторую степень некровного родства между ней и Стивом, а также то, что они росли вместе некоторое время. Видимо, эта близость ударила им в головы, и они попробовали начать отношения – и это было таким клише, капитан школьной спортивной команды и черлидерша, невероятно – но не задалось. Насколько Тони понял от интервенционного тактико-оперативного логистического фан-клуба, Стив осознал, что Шэрон любит только как подругу детства, и стал мучиться тем, что причиняет ей боль, отказывая и отдаляясь. Тогда фан-клуб взял эту заботу на себя и удерживал Шэрон подальше, чтобы Стив не расстраивался, расстраивая Шэрон. 

Тони считал, что это неправильно. В Стиве было достаточно мужества, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Так что он просто отошел в сторонку и позволил им начать разговор. Клинта не было, и никто не мог осудить Тони за то, что он не ограждает Стива от всего на свете. 

Да ладно, такие неизбежные разрывы – часть подростковой социализации, как сказала бы мама. Или так сказала бы Пеппер, Тони не был уверен (в этом и была главная причина того, почему он решил, что даже пытаться заинтересовать Пеппер в романтическом плане – плохая идея). 

Стив хмурился, его лицо приобретало беззащитное и расстроенное выражение с каждым новым словом Шэрон. Он не возражал ей, только вздыхал и явно набирался мужества. Тони ощутил себя коварным злодеем, толкающим положительного героя на путь зла, поморщился и решительно сделал шаг вперед. 

Пусть Стив не простит его за это, но хоть фан-клуб оценит.

— Капитан, мой капитан, — сказал Тони и повис на Стиве самым возмутительным образом, чмокнул в щеку и бросил испепеляющий взгляд на не виноватую по сути Шэрон. — Я уже заждался.

У Стива были изумленные глаза, он сам был таким невероятно растерянным, что у Тони сжалось сердце. Он приложил палец к губам и подмигнул. 

— Поедем сегодня ко мне, — добавил он, и Стив вспыхнул, но не оттолкнул, а покрепче прижал к себе. И что ж, он был ужасно сильным. Возбуждающе сильным, черт побери. 

— Конечно. Извини, Шэрон, меня ждут, — слабым голосом сказал Стив и буквально потащил Тони на себе прочь. Тони же обернулся и зачем-то показал язык ошарашенной Шэрон. 

Что ж, он никогда не называл себя хорошим человеком.

## Часть 5

Они дошли до парковки, на которой для разнообразия не разыгрывали любовные драмы, и Тони рискнул посмотреть на Стива. Тот выглядел задумчивым и каким-то немного неуверенным. Тони тоже не чувствовал в себе должной уверенности. 

— Где твой мотоцикл? 

— У Баки вчера сломался, и я отдал ему свой. Мы приехали вместе, а назад я собирался на автобусе, — ответил Стив и слегка покраснел. Тони моргнул, переваривая информацию. Итак, вчера случилась заварушка, в результате которой Баки и Клинт сцепились и оказался сломан мотоцикл. Тони начинал считать, что это он тут скучно живет, напрашиваясь третьим на свидание к своим друзьями.

И, погодите минуточку…

— Ты отдал ему свой транспорт, а сам?.. 

— Да, — Стив кивнул. Тони моргнул еще раз. Разве это не должно работать наоборот? Разве фан-клуб не должен был заявиться в полном составе и донести его до дома на руках? 

В кармане завибрировал телефон, Тони нахмурился и посмотрел оповещение: сообщение от Баки – это плохая идея сделать себе тату на всю руку в шестнадцать – Барнса.

«После тренировки подвези Стива домой»

Тони рассердился и подумал – да пошел бы ты, Барнс. Отписывать это, конечно, не стал, но вздохнул тяжело. Стив стоял рядом с видом здоровенной потеряшки. 

— Поехали, — сказал Тони, доставая ключи и выводя из сна свою малышку, купленную Говардом на прошлый день рождения. Это было и глупо, и банально, но Тони был ей доволен – красно-золотой, блестящей, ужасно быстрой. Гонять, конечно, было негде, но Тони нравилась сама мысль об этом. 

Стив неуверенно заполз в машину и благоразумно пристегнулся. 

— Мы к тебе поедем? — спросил с сомнением в голосе, словно поехать к Тони домой – то ли слишком большая привилегия, то ли слишком сомнительная перспектива. 

— Проблемы с этим? Библиотека уже закрыта, — буркнул Тони, выезжая с парковки. 

— Нет, просто… Я никогда не был у тебя, — заметил Стив. Тони фыркнул. Он тоже до этого не бывал у Стива, ничего страшного не случилось. — Ты приглашал всех на вечеринки. Кроме меня, — добавил немного агрессивно.

Тони покосился на него. Стив смотрел в окно и делал вид, что на самом деле он только что не ткнул Тони в то, что тот был самым мелочным и гадким существом во всей школе. 

— Извини. Но разве ты бы пришел? Брось, ты осуждаешь все вечеринки, не берешь в рот ничего спиртного и…

— И испортил бы вам все веселье, — закончил за него Стив, и Тони захлопнул рот. Поморщился. Стив был прав, примерно так он и думал, но вообще-то он действительно не хотел приглашать кого-то, а потом слышать отказ и гневную отповедь в ответ. — Я бы пришел. 

— Вау, — сказал Тони и ощутил, как сердце ускоряется от мысли, что он мог заполучить кого-то вроде Стива Роджерса на свою вечеринку давным-давно. — В следующий раз я тебя позову, — пообещал он. 

— Не обязательно. Если захочешь меня видеть, — заявил Стив. И. Возможно. Возможно, он был не таким уж отстающим в социальных навыках среди подростков, как все вокруг о нем привыкли думать. То есть, если кто-то ужасно правильный и хороший, это еще не значит, что он не понимает, как к нему могут относиться окружающие. 

Тони сглотнул и перевел тему:

— Она не обидится?

— Кто? — не понял Стив. Тони сосредоточился на дороге еще активнее.

— Шэрон, — пояснил и тут же поспешно продолжил. — Ну то есть, я так на тебе повис, и, знаешь, когда люди так делают, окружающие думают, что между людьми что-то есть, поэтому, возможно, я не утверждаю точно, но Шэрон могла подумать, что мы встречаемся, мы – это ты и я, я хотел это сказать.

Несколько секунд в машине висела тишина. Тони так сильно пялился на дорогу и удерживал себя от малейшего поворота головы, что у него вскоре заболели глаза и шея. Потом Стив заерзал и кашлянул смущенно. 

— Нет, не обидится. То есть, скорее всего, она на меня разозлится, что я это скрывал и водил её за нос, но не думаю, что это может разбить ей сердце. Хоть мне и неприятно любым способом смущать её, — сказал он. — Она замечательная. Но…

— Но ты её не любишь, — кивнул Тони и рискнул посмотреть в сторону Стива. Тот же неотрывно глядел в его сторону.

— Нет, она просто не… — Стив запнулся и покачал головой. — Это неважно. 

 

***

 

Мама была дома. Ну не то чтобы она могла быть где-то еще, но это все же немного смутило. Тони остановился в дверях зала, где мама сидела в кресле с какой-то книгой и под тихую классическую музыку читала. 

С одной стороны Тони было ужасно стыдно, что он, потворствуя своим подростковым желаниям и бунту против Говарда, решил, что ему нужно ходить в школу, и они стали жить здесь. Ведь это означало, что маме пришлось оставить свой привычный распорядок дня, свою привычную бурлящую жизнь светской дамы, занятой множеством проектов. Слава богу, они жили не в каменном веке, и она могла продолжать частично заниматься своими делами на расстоянии, но лишь частично. Тони грело, что она выбрала его, а не работу, даже не задаваясь таким вопросом. 

Говарда, впрочем, дома не было. 

— Привет, мам.

— Тони, — она кивнула и отложила книгу, с любопытством посмотрев Тони за плечо. — У нас гости? Стив Роджерс, верно? — мама подошла ближе и пожала руку Стиву с самым деловым и независимым видом. 

— Да, мэм. Тони помогает мне с математикой, — доложил он, и мама рассмеялась. Тони давно не слышал её смеха, в последнее время она все чаще была сильно задумчива. 

— Зови меня Марией, — сказала она и вернулась в свое кресло. — Ужин через полтора часа, не засиживайтесь. 

Тони кивнул. Мама была, пожалуй, единственным человеком, указания которого он умел принимать с легкостью, не ощущая раздражения или давления со стороны. Он уже хотел было повести Стива к себе наверх, но неожиданно вспомнил, насколько сильно там неубрано. Жар прилил к щекам.

— Мам, поболтай со Стивом две минуты, я быстро, — заявил он и стартанул с места, надеясь, что его послушают и отвлекутся. Уже заскакивая на лестницу, он услышал недоуменный окрик Стива и чуть не поскользнулся на ступеньках. 

С одной стороны, ну разве не должно ему было быть плевать на то, что подумает Стив о его комнате? Тони просто его подтягивает к тестам, после они не будут общаться – как и раньше. Впрочем, с учетом того, что Тони состоит в его фан-клубе, может, и будут. Но это все равно не повод, чтобы… Чтобы что? Чтобы выставлять себя в лучшем свете, чем есть? 

Тони сжал зубы, быстро засунул вещи в шкаф, шкаф подпер коробкой с новым и пока что нераспечатанным оборудованием и посмотрел на себя в зеркало – лихорадочный блеск, красные щеки, общая тупость выражения. Каждый сходит с ума по своему, Тони Старк, например… 

— Тони? — Тони резко обернулся и увидел зашедшего в комнату Стива. Все еще было довольно хаотично, но это был рабочий хаос, да.

— Мама не стала с тобой разговаривать? — спросил и подумал, что звучит жалко. Стив усмехнулся.

— Сказала, чтобы я пошел за тобой и не давал дурить себе голову. 

— Разве она не должна быть на моей стороне? Она же моя мама, черт возьми, — буркнул Тони и пропустил Стива внутрь. Дубина приветственно загудел и защелкал манипуляторами, выезжая из своего угла. То есть, как Тони врывается в комнату, так это можно игнорировать, а как Стив заходит – так это мы выползаем. 

— Это тот робот, которого ты собрал в клубе робототехники, когда был пьян? — спросил Стив восторженно. Тони удивленно почесал затылок. История про робота настолько популярна, что достигла и ушей Стива? 

— Эм, да. Это Дубина. Он не самый лучший манипулятор из ныне существующих, — сказал он. Дубина обиженно загудел, и Тони похлопал его по прохладному корпусу. — Ну-ну, дружище, это правда, не стоит обижаться. 

Впрочем, Дубина все равно обиделся и отправился обратно в угол. 

У Тони нашелся большой стол, за которым он обычно что-то мастерил, так сидеть на полу им не пришлось. Тони вообще не был уверен, что это безопасно – сидеть на полу в его комнате. Поэтому он одним слитным движением убрал со стола все вещи. 

Стив осуждающе на него посмотрел. Тони этот взгляд проигнорировал. 

 

***

 

— Стив, ты не останешься на ужин? — спросила мама, когда они со Стивом пытались прокрасться к выходу. Ни один из них не был готов к семейному ужину, и было совсем неважно, что Тони собирался так поздно вечером везти Стива домой. Как если бы они были на свидании. Типа того. Тони гнал подобные ассоциации прочь. 

— Нет, мэм, Мария, — поправился Стив и виновато пожал плечами. — Сегодня меня ждут дома. 

— Значит, в следующий раз, — кивнула сама себе мама и удалилась обратно. Тони рассеянно подумал, что вряд ли у них будет такая возможность. Завтра, как они выяснили, тренировки нет, им обоим никуда не надо, так что можно остаться в библиотеке, тем более, что объяснить осталось совсем немного. 

Тони даже удивился, как быстро они нагнали то, что Стив умудрился проморгать. 

— Ты не глупый, почему не смог на уроке? — спросил он.

— Боюсь, мистер Пирс не так хорошо объясняет, как ты, — отозвался Стив с легкой улыбкой. Тони ощутил, что слишком довольно лыбится и слишком очевидно краснеет от такой похвалы и поспешил отвернуться. 

Так что… никакого следующего раза, мама. 

Чтобы не ехать в тишине, Тони хотел включить музыку, но Стив перехватил его руку, обдав почти сверхъестественным жаром. 

— Не надо. И так очень хорошо, — попросил Стив. Тони кивнул и не стал спорить. 

Доехали быстро, и это действительно оказалось приятнее и уютнее, чем можно было ожидать. Стив вышел, и Тони нагнулся, провожая его взглядом до крыльца. Перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, Стив обернулся, улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Тони тут же отдернулся и прижал руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу.

## Часть 6

У Тони было свое мнение по поводу того, как должны проходить семейные ужины. И они включали в себя присутствие Говарда и исключали проницательный мамин взгляд. Он чувствовал себя неуютно.

— Когда мы переезжали сюда по совету Пегги, то рассчитывали, что вы со Стивом подружитесь, — наконец сказала мама. Тони поперхнулся.

— Что? — спросил он. Мама пожала плечами и с независимым видом сделала глоток зеленого чая.

— Друзья всегда хотят, чтобы и их дети тоже дружили. Вы бы положительно влияли друг на друга.

— Но мы не подружились, — поспешил заявить Тони, потому что это могло принять еще более неловкий оборот. Мама хмыкнула и загадочно улыбнулась. — Правда. Я состою в его фан-клубе, и они поручили мне подтянуть его для сдачи теста. Вот и все.

— Фан-клуб? — мама выгнула бровь, не говоря ничего кроме этого. Тони ощутил, как в лицо бросилась кровь. Черт побери, вот бы умереть! 

— Я этого не говорил, ты этого не слышала, — быстро буркнул он и бросился прочь из столовой. 

 

***

 

Ночью ему снилось, что Стив в дурацкой пижаме под цвет американского флага сражается с пришельцами из космоса. Несмотря на общую дурацкую канву сна, Тони понравилось происходящее. Стив был чертовски хорош собой и крайне героичен, и пришельцы разлетались от его ударов как по волшебству. А потом появилась Шэрон, и Стив поцеловал её. 

Утром Тони быстро влил в себя смузи и испарился из дома до того, как проснется мама и попытается ему что-нибудь сказать. Он сомневался, что она начнет донимать его фан-клубом, но чувствами – чувствами! – определенно поинтересуется. Что ж, у Тони не было каких-то понятных и ясно выраженных чувств, так что он это обсуждать определенно не собирался. 

Что ему светит, если даже во сне супергерой-Стив целует не его? Если даже во сне Стив – супергерой? Тони вздохнул и завел машину. Хотел было включить музыку, но рука не поднялась, нахлынули воспоминания, как они вчера ехали в тишине. Тони хотелось повторить эту поездку, растянуть её подольше… Ну что за глупости?!

На парковке он встретил Роуди и Пеппер, те зевали и выглядели ужасно утомленными, и Тони бы обязательно подумал что-нибудь пошлое, если бы не знал о начале предвыборной гонки за место школьного президента. Пеппер очень старалась, и она как никто другой заслуживала этого. Она бы справилась с этим лучше всех. Если бы ему позволили, он бы ходил в футболке с надписью «голосуйте за Пеппер Поттс». 

— Пеп, Пеппер, Пепперони, — поздоровался он, пожал руку Роуди и втиснулся между ними. Пеппер только устало закатила глаза и погладила его по голове. 

— Чего тебе, наш неудачный первый ребенок? — спросила она почти нежно, так что Тони не обиделся. Роуди пихнул его в бок, но тоже не особо впечатляюще. 

— Просто хотел сказать, что люблю вас, предки, — заявил Тони. Пеппер фыркнула. — Я могу организовать предвыборную вечеринку. Ну знаешь, как спонсор. 

— Попробуй, — Пеппер пожала плечами, — спонсор. 

— Дело пяти минут, — заявил Тони, хотя пять минут назад он и думать не думал ни о какой вечеринке. Просто Пеппер и Роуди выглядели такими измученными, что небольшой отдых такого плана им бы не помещал. Это точно. Тони бы даже достал на потеху толпе Дубину, тот все равно был отвратительно жаден до внимания. 

— Так уж и пяти? — усомнился Роуди.

— Эй, ты, — тут же крикнул Тони, привлекая внимание какого-то парня, проходившего мимо них. Тот удивленно приподнял брови, дожидаясь, чего же ему же скажет великий и ужасный Тони Старк. — В субботу будет вечеринка для тех, кто голосует за Пеппер Поттс! 

— Тони… 

— Что? 

— Это было грубо. 

— Хм, — Тони не стал спорить, но и извиняться тоже не стал.

 

***

 

— На свидание. С Дарреном. С Дарреном, — повторил для большей убедительности Скотт. Он лежал грудью на столе в подсобке и ныл, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтей. Рядом с ним сидела Ванда, утещающе поглаживая его по спине. Сэм и Баки кидались в него шариками из бумаги. Оба попадали так, будто намеривались выиграть кубок по баскетболу. Наташа подпиливала ногти, и её пилочка больше напоминала нож, а Клинт беспечно сидел на тумбочке, болтая ногами. — Как это вообще возможно. 

— Все дело в том, что он её позвал, — авторитетным тоном сказал Баки. — Если бы ты попытался сделать то же самое, это бы сработало и с тобой. 

— Я смотрю, у тебя богатый опыт в свиданиях, Джеймс, — холодно сказала Наташа. Баки дернулся и посмотрел на нее щенячьим взглядом.

— Я не… Это не… 

Сэм издал смешной звук, символизирующий поражение, и Баки кинул шарик из бумаги уже в него. Скотт жалобно застонал и снова повторил «свидание». 

Картина была умилительной, что ни говори. Фан-клуб Стива Роджерса напоминал цирковое сборище школьных неудачников, и у Тони было много вопросов насчет того, как он умудрился к ним примкнуть. Что и в какой момент в его жизни пошло не так, раз он сидит здесь и наблюдает эту картину? И что хуже всего, ему нравится здесь быть?

— Но это же Хоуп, — сказал Скотт. — Она такая… такая невероятная. На нее взгляд поднять страшно, не то что на свидание позвать. Я только чушь могу нести рядом с ней. Чувствую себя никчемным дураком. 

Тони нахмурился. Его словно охватило чувство дежавю или как там это можно назвать? Будто бы он знал, о каком чувстве говорит Скотт, но не мог его описать до этого. Не придавал значения? Не знал, с чем оно связано? С кем связано?..

Со Стивом, конечно. Все было так – Тони только и мог, что чушь рядом с ним городить, зля и вызывая на ссоры. Потому что Стив был невероятным, а Тони был просто Тони. Но он точно не собирался звать Стива ни на какое свидание. Он еще не настолько из ума выжил.

— Я еще не настолько из ума выжил, чтобы звать Хоуп на свидание! Она не захочет со мной никуда идти, и я не переживу отказа, — заявил Скотт, садясь ровно. Ванда едва успела отшатнуться, чтобы ее не задело. 

— Вот поэтому с ней на свидание и пошел Даррен…

Тони тихонечко вышел, чувствуя, что сердце начинается слишком сильно биться в груди.

 

***

 

На Стиве была умопомрачительная черная рубашка. Тони почти заскулил, увидев его рядом с библиотекой – за что, где он так сильно согрешил, что Стив Роджерс нацепил черную рубашку? Какая-то вселенская несправедливость. 

— Последний рывок? — улыбнулся Тони, и Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ совершенно солнечно и умопомрачительно тепло. 

— Спасибо за помощь, Тони. Я это очень ценю.

— О, не за что, — он же не сам вызвался, его фан-клуб заставил… Интересно, что сказал бы Стив, если бы узнал о существовании этой дурацкой тайной организации разбитых сердец и подростковых гормонов? 

Они сели у окна, и Тони уже привычно погрузился в объяснение, стараясь не теряться в глазах Стива. 

Если бы мама знала… Когда Пегги пришла вместе со Стивом, и Тони в первый раз увидел его – тощего и невысокого, с этими огромными голубыми глазами, это было как наваждение. Иначе и не сказать. Тони тогда провалился в его суровый взгляд и, не зная, что с этим делать, метафорически дернул за косички. Стоило признать, что это было глупо, дошло почти до драки, их едва растащили. 

Смешно, что ничего не изменилось. Тони по-прежнему тонул в этих глазах и по-прежнему не знал, что с этим делать. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он внезапно. Стив сосредоточил на нем свое внимание, оторвавшись от уравнения. — В субботу будет вечеринка для тех, кто голосует за Пеппер. 

— Это приглашение? — уточнил Стив с ухмылкой.

— Если обещаешь поддержать Пеппер на выборах, — отозвался Тони.

— О. Обещаю. 

## Часть 7

Тони дал Стиву решить пару задач на проверку и закрепление, а сам отвернулся к окну. В груди что-то толкалось и ныло. Тони думал о том, что так глупо все получается – сумбур в голове, какое-то напряжение в теле, волнение, совсем бессмысленное. 

Во дворе Тор плелся за своим сводным братцем Локи, который патетично размахивал руками и что-то вещал, то и дело глядя в небеса. Тор выглядит потерянным и каким-то слегка оглушенным, таким нехарактерным для себя. Обычно Тор лучился, сразу было видно, что никаких проблем и сомнений у него и быть не может – а тут присмирел. И что Локи с ним творит?

— Рыцари и лжецы, — внезапно сказал Тони. Стив оторвался от решения.

— Рыцари и лжецы? — переспросил он, приподнимая брови. Потом покосился в свою тетрадь, вздохнул и вывел ответ. Придвинул тетрадь к Тони. 

— Такой тип логических задач, — пояснил Тони. — Мы сталкиваемся с людьми, часть из которых говорит только правду, а часть говорит только ложь. И нам надо выяснить у них что-то. 

— Спросить у тех, кто всегда правдив? 

— Мы не знаем, кто всегда правдив, — Тони вздохнул. — В этом проблема. Мы не знаем, кто лжет, а кто говорит правду. И выявить лжеца, и выяснить то, что нам нужно, необходимо за один ход. Один вопрос. Есть ли кто-то, кто тебе нравится?

— Да. Что? Тони! — рассердился Стив, сдвинул брови и поджал губы. — Ты задурил мне голову. 

— Ничего я тебе не задурил.

— Задурил.

— У тебя ошибка в расчетах. 

— Тони. 

Тони вздохнул. Он и правда нес все, что приходило в голову, потому что сомневался, что им со Стивом выпадет шанс вот так вот посидеть. Стив, несомненно, был рыцарем в исходных данных задачи, а сам Тони, разумеется, лжецом. Впрочем, кем был Тони – совершенно неважно, потому что Стив был в кого-то влюблен. 

— Вот, здесь ошибка, считай внимательнее, глупышка, — Тони ткнул пальцем в пример. Стив перехватил его руку и удержал взгляд на несколько секунд. 

— Тони, не начинай сейчас портить наши отношения, — попросил он. 

— Я ничего не порчу. Или мне уже шутить в твоем присутствии нельзя? Ходить все время с депрессивно серьезной миной, отдавать тебе честь, «да, сэр», «нет, сэр»? Тогда, может, нам не стоит вообще разговаривать, потому что я так не могу?

Тони вообще-то осознавал, что психует. Он даже мог бы объяснить, если бы спросили, почему – все заканчивалось (все – три их короткие встречи наедине со строгой дуэньей – математикой), возвращалось на круги своя, и разобраться в иррациональных злости и печали по этому поводу было очень сложно.

— Я не требую ничего подобного, — спокойно сказал Стив, а потом собрал вещи и вышел из библиотеки. Вот так вот. Раньше времени и остался ни с чем.

***

Пеппер его выловила у самой парковки. В руках она держала кипу бумаг, за ухом была заткнута ручка, а живописный чернильный след на щеке добавлял особого очарования. 

— Мне нужна помощь.

Тони внимательно на нее посмотрел, прикидывая масштабы бедствия. 

— Довези меня домой и посиди, пока я разбираюсь с анкетами, — попросила Пеппер и сделала умилительное выражение лица. Тони прикусил губу и прикинул: у него в планах было только забиться в мастерскую Говарда, учинить там беспорядок и создать механическую руку-манипулятор, которая будет подавать платочки и вытирать слезы из глаз. Тони чувствовал, что ему такая необходима.

Но эти планы могли и подождать, Говарда все равно не предвиделось в ближайшее время, так что некому будет разозлиться на мастерскую, а с платками неплохо справлялась и Пеппер. Не то чтобы Тони собирался плакать. Определенно ничего такого. 

— Обещаешь после посмотреть какое-нибудь дерьмо по телеку? — попытался поторговаться он. Пеппер окинула его насмешливым взглядом. 

— Нет.

— Жестокая, — пробормотал Тони и покорно распахнул перед Пеппер дверцу машины.

***

По правде сказать, временами Тони завидовал Пеппер и Роуди, ведь у тех были отцы, которые проводили с ними время, выражали свою симпатию, а не смотрели со странным выражением на лице, будто не могли определиться – удался научный эксперимент или с треском провалился. 

— Да. Он собирается устроить очередную разнузданную вечеринку, когда я поеду к тебе на выходных, — сказала мама в телефонную трубку. 

Тони зашел тихонько в зал и сел рядом в кресло. Мама посмотрела на него, кивнула молча, слушая ответ. 

Единственный раз, когда Говард положительно оценил его, был лет в пять, когда Тони сделал свою первую плату. Это было очень легко, так что не пришлось даже стараться особенно. Но Говард неожиданно улыбнулся, хмыкнул, осматривая плату, и кивнул довольно.

— Это хорошо. Мне нравится.

Он тогда даже положил руку на голову Тони, но довольно быстро её убрал и вышел, прихватив плату с собой. Это расстроило, но едва-едва. В голове возник план – стать самым лучшим во всем, делать эти дурацкие платы лучше всех, чтобы Говард еще раз так поступил. 

Но Говард больше подобного не делал. Даже когда Тони притаскивался к нему с новым произведением, Говард вздыхал, осматривал и забирал себе, ничего не говоря, если было идеально, и указывая на ошибки, если те были. Тони копил это в себе долгое время, не смел пожаловаться, но с каждым разом делал что-то новое с меньшим интересом и желанием понравиться. Тони не знал, заметил ли вообще Говард, когда он перестал приходить? 

Тони не знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы его заметили. И Тони стало безразлично.

— О, ну ты можешь приехать и отругать его лично, — засмеялась мама. Не было сомнений, с кем она говорит, и Тони расслабленно сполз в кресле, прислушиваясь к разговору. После семейного уюта в доме Пеппер их огромный и глупый дом казался пустым и неправильным. Тони практически до смерти желал дурацкой вечеринки, чтобы заполнить его.

Даже если Стив не придет, а он, скорее всего, не придет. 

— Твое право, — кивнула мама, будто её могли видеть. Она предпочитала старые телефоны, с кольцом вместо кнопок, и если была такая возможность, она не пользовалась мобильным. — Мы скучаем по тебе. 

Тони вздрогнул. Правда была неизменна, он действительно скучал по Говарду, пусть и не признался бы себе в этом. Временами он тайно мечтал сходить вместе с ним на футбол или на бейсбол. Посетить парк развлечений, поехать всей семьей на природу… Тони знал, что хочет от Говарда слишком много.

Мама положила трубку.

— Как он тебя завоевал? — спросил Тони. — На свете куча других более внимательных и достойных мужчин.

— С каких пор ты разбираешься в мужчинах? — вопросом на вопрос ответила мама и прищурилась. Тони пожал плечами:

— С тех же самых, как в начальном курсе физики.

— Давненько, — признала мама. — Он не завоевывал меня. Я просто… полюбила его. Так бывает, что видишь человека, и все, что есть в мире важного, изменяется относительно этого человека. И ты начинаешь думать о нем так много, менять свою жизнь, даже этого не замечая… Ты просто начинаешь его любить. 

— А он… он любит тебя? 

Мама нахмурилась и склонила голову на бок.

— Да, конечно, любит. Но, Тони, он любит и тебя. Ты – самое важное для него творение. Лучшее из того, что он создал. 

— Неправда, — Тони отвернулся. — Он мог бы… мог бы хоть раз показать мне это. 

— Он такой человек. 

Тони не стал это комментировать.

## Часть 8

До тайного голосования их школа, к большому счастью, еще не эволюционировала, а потому голоса кидали в урны, стоящие у стола претендентов. Главным и единственным соперником Пеппер был Джастин Хаммер, и что вообще с него можно взять? Тони презрительно фыркнул, наблюдая за тем, как жалкая горстка неудачников отдает свои голоса ему. Нет, они обладали твердой гражданской позицией, и Тони это уважал. Чего он не уважал, так это направленность этой самой позиции. 

— Приходите на вечеринку в субботу! — только и успевал оповещать Клинт тех, кто отдавал свои голоса за Пеппер, выдавая им пригласительные значки. Тони купил кучу оптом, чтобы никто не парился из-за этого. Он прекрасно знал, что большая часть придет к нему домой, чтобы получить халявную выпивку и немного поднять самооценку за его счет, но часть просто… проигнорирует. — В особняке Старков, — добавил Клинт.

— Напомни мне, — сказал Тони. Он торчал на выборах школьного президента на птичьих правах исключительно потому, что это позволяло ему прогуливать его профильные предметы. Сидеть на них не было смысла, так что он тут же воспользовался уловкой. — Почему ты мне не сообщил о существовании президентского клуба, хотя сам вероломно в нем состоишь? 

— Упс? — предположил Клинт и ухмыльнулся. — Ну, я решил, что это забавно, если ты запишешься в фан-клуб. У нас не так уж и плохо, и Пеппер сказала мне за это спасибо. 

— Не говорила, — успела вставить Пеппер, отвлекаясь от парочки задротов, пожелавших лично проконсультироваться насчет её программы. Впрочем, она тут же повернулась к задротам с самой очаровательной улыбкой. 

— Ну ладно, — Клинт пожал плечами. Тони уставился на него сердито.

— Мне пришлось объяснять математику Роджерсу, Бартон. Роджерсу. Три дня подряд, — добавил он, пытаясь голосом выразить испытанные им мучения. Судя по взгляду Клинта, у него не получилось. Ну да, ведь мучений не было. Тони довольно хорошо провел время. И вот теперь, после всего этого, у него они начались. И нет, он не пытается высмотреть среди голосующих светлую макушку Стива. Зато он увидел Тора, который без колебаний отдал свой голос за Пеппер, хоть и косился печально на бескомпромиссно проголосовавшего просто из вредности за Хаммера Локи. 

— Да ты герой у нас прямо, — заявил Баки, появляясь из толпы вместе с Сэмом. Вот уж два брата-акробата, нигде от них не спрячешься. — Но спасибо.

— За что? — Тони лениво ухмыльнулся. Где-то в конце очереди маячили Скотт с Вандой. 

— Стив сдал тест по математике на высший балл, — ответил Сэм с отеческой гордостью. Тони захотелось и раздраженно сплюнуть, и счастливо улыбнуться. Потому что он вообще-то тоже ощутил прилив гордости. И за себя самого, такого прекрасного репетитора, и за Стива, который сумел подчинить себе странную математическую логику и не наложать в расчетах. Тони остро пожалел, что не смог быть с ним в тот момент, когда он вышел из кабинета, сжимая лист с оценкой. Не увидел его радостной окрыляющей улыбки. Может, Стив тогда бы поблагодарил его лично (не то чтобы Тони ждал отдельной благодарности, Стив уже говорил ему «спасибо»), они бы пошли куда-нибудь вечером, выпили бы молочные коктейли и съели по бургеру. 

Тони осознал, что замечтался, когда Клинт больно врезал ему локтем по ребрам. Сэм и Баки смотрели на него со странными выражениями на своих тупых физиономиях. 

— Что? Кстати, фантастический фан-клуб, вы в курсе, что ваш обожаемый капитан в кого-то влюблен? Что-то я не заметил особых трудов по обеспечению его личной жизнью.

— Мы не лезем в его личную жизнь! — запальчиво воскликнул Баки. 

— Ох, Барнс, радость моя, всего одно имя: Шэрон Картер, — сказал Тони и похлопал его по плечу. 

— Это другое. И мы помогаем ему. Это сложно.

— Не одобряете выбор! — догадался Тони, и активно закивал. Сэм поморщился и посмотрел на Клинта. Тот развел руками, и Баки тяжело вздохнул. Выбор Стива они, очевидно, не одобряли. Тони даже стало интересно, в кого тот умудрился влюбиться, но идей было ничтожно мало. 

Между тем, поток иссяк, и один из организаторов объявил перерыв.

***

Тони не ждал, что Стив захочет прийти. Что бы он там ни говорил, объективно они не ладили, Стив – не фанат вечеринок, так что ждать его было глупо. Но он все-таки проголосовал за Пеппер, хоть Тони это и упустил, утащенный Роуди на факультативы. 

Поэтому, когда в пятницу вечером ему пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера, он не поверил своим глазам. 

 _Что надеть на вечеринку?_  
_Это Стив._  
_Стив Роджерс._  
  
Тони моргнул, осторожно отложил телефон на тумбочку, хотя что было бы ему, старкфон – выдержит и проехавшийся по нему танк, и это не фигура речи, испытания устраивались – и захрипел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Отодвинулся и интенсивно подышал, разглядывая собственный пол. Дубина попытался зажужжать из своего угла, но Тони на него грозно цыкнул. 

_Где ты взял мой номер?_

Несколько секунд он радовался, что сумел своими трясущимися руками написать приемлемый (грубоватый, да-да) ответ. Радоваться пришлось недолго, потому что Стив, очевидно, не делал перерывов на то, чтобы повопить в подушку.

_Баки дал. У Баки от Наташи. Не знаю, откуда твой номер у Наташи._

Ну, конечно, Наташа. В конечном итоге, шерше ля фам, как говорится. Тони еще немного похрипел, отдышался и ответил:

 _Ясно.  
_  
Стив не заставил себя долго ждать, и Тони его за это люто возненавидел. 

_Так откуда у Наташи твой номер? И что надеть на вечеринку?_

Такой деловой, вы на него посмотрите. Разнообразия ради Тони не стал выть и хрипеть, вообще отбросил подушку подальше и сосредоточил свое внимание на телефоне. То, что он легко возбудимый нервный подросток не дает ему права так себя вести. 

_Я дал ей свой номер. Потому что она попросила. Так это работает, Роджерс._

Тони остановился, понимая, что снова начинает конфликтовать, успокоился и удалил набранное, оставив только первое предложение. И дописал:

_Футболка и джинсы – вот твой выбор._  
_И не переусердствуй с макияжем._

Стив был быстр и беспощаден:

_Спасибо, подруга, я постараюсь.  
_

И больше ничего не написал. Тони поднял подушку и спрятался под ней. 

***

Народу набралось больше, чем Тони рассчитывал, а потому пришлось вскрывать неприкосновенные запасы. Все были прекрасно оповещены, что надираться до состояния нестояния запрещено, так же, как и громить обстановку. Тони любил свой дом, пусть тот и был для него лишь местом, где они жили, а не чем-то большим, и не позволял дебошей. 

Пеппер, успешно обошедшая Хаммера с огромным отрывом, нежилась в объятиях Роуди на диванчике, и лицо у нее было такое счастливое и блаженное, что ничего не хотелось говорить. Тони уселся на перилах лестницы со стаканом пунша, изучая смеющихся, танцующих, жмущихся по углам людей. Половину он не знал лично и был слишком трезв, чтобы ему не было странно видеть их всех рядом. А напиться до прихода Стива Тони не смог. Что-то внутри дернуло за руку и сказало – не-а! 

Тони вообще-то не верил, что Стив придет. Баки уже прибыл и вился вокруг Наташи, пока та с невозмутимым видом разговаривала с кем-то из черлидерш. Шэрон опять уехала в Вашингтон к своим родителям, так что на ее счет можно было не волноваться. 

Провести вечер трезвым и грустным – вот, что светило Тони такими темпами. И он чуть не свалился с перил, когда в главный зал все-таки зашел Стив. Тони даже на минутку показалось, что вся орущая музыка смолкала, исчез гомон, а Стив вошел как будто в замедленной съемке. Это, разумеется, не имело ни малейшего смысла. Вот просто вообще не имело, но Тони уставился на него, словно зачарованный. Он был в белой футболке и темных джинсах. И выглядел как порно-модель. Он был таким… 

Тони с трудом удержался на перилах, а потом Стив нашел его взглядом. Дыхание перехватило, и пульс ненормально подскочил. Господи. Что делать? Что делать. Думай, Тони. Нельзя просто так сидеть и на него пялиться. Ты хозяин вечеринки. Давай же. 

В голове опустело. Стив сделал шаг вперед по направлению к нему, и Тони поспешно спрыгнул с перил, стараясь не думать о том, что глупо удирает на своей же вечеринке от Стива Роджерса. Ему показалось, что его окликнули. Он не был уверен, а потому обернулся только чтобы увидеть, как Стив решительно идет за ним сквозь толпу. 

Тони отвернулся и ускорился, надеясь потеряться в толпе.

***

Наверное, это было глупо – прятаться в своей собственной комнате, напрочь забыв, что Стив здесь уже был. Но у Тони в этот момент совсем мозги расплавились, так что он это сделал. И не было ничего странного, что Стив его нашел. 

Тони сглотнул и расстегнул пуговку на своей рубашке, чтобы дышать стало легче. Помогло слабо. Зато Стив уставился на его шею со сложным лицом. 

— Привет. Как вечеринка? — спросил Тони, стараясь сделать вид, что в его побеге не было ничего странного. Тони Старк не из тех, кто сбегает, вы о чем, ха-ха. 

— Ты сбежал. От меня, — сердито заявил Стив и подошел ближе. 

— Ничего подобного. Я просто… пошел проверить Дубину. Дубина, ты как? 

Дубина спал в своем углу и в Тони, очевидно, не нуждался. Пришлось обернуться к Стиву и принять свою участь достойно. Даже если Стив мгновенно прочитает по его глазам, что он думает и чувствует, это не имеет значения. 

— Я пришел сказать спасибо, — Стив подошел еще ближе, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тони. 

— Да? За математику? Я слышал, ты отлично справился с тестом. Ну и кто теперь лучший, мистер Пирс, а? Утер ему нос, Стив, я… — Тони начал болтать, но Стив не дал ему продолжить. Он схватил его за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал – целомудренно и мягко. Но это был самый настоящий поцелуй.

Со Стивом.

Поцелуй со Стивом.

Тони едва не задохнулся, ощущая чистый восторг, находясь в его объятиях. Как безнадежно. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив. У Тони что-то щелкнуло в голове, заставив отстраниться. Хорошая у него благодарность, посмотрите-ка! 

— Не меня благодари, а свой тайный фан-клуб. Меня туда затащили обманом и заставили тебе помогать. Ты знал, что у тебя есть фан-клуб?

— Знал, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Стив и закатил глаза, когда Тони удивленно на него уставился. — Все знают про него, Тони.

— И ты им позволяешь?

— А ты попробуй им запретить. И их я уже поблагодарил. За тебя, — заявил Стив с улыбкой и потянулся еще раз его поцеловать. — Ты не хочешь? 

— Я не… — Тони замялся, а потом подумал, что это глупо. Он был все это время тупо влюблен в Стива Роджерса, даже в его фан-клуб вступил (из-за Клинта, не по своей воле, да!). И если Стив Роджерс хочет его поцеловать, то Тони не будет дураком и не откажется. — Хочу. 

— Как и я, — еще шире улыбнулся Стив. 

Но поцеловаться во второй раз им не пришлось. Внизу смокла музыка и раздался громкий и недовольный голос. Тони прислушался и, обмирая от удивления, узнал Говарда. Они со Стивом тихонько вышли на лестницу как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, как Говард выгоняет всех прочь. 

Тони внезапно вспомнил, как мама по телефону предлагала ему это сделать – в шутку, конечно – для выражения своей родительской любви. У Говарда явно было плохо с чувством юмора, но он был тут. Спустя долгое время он все-таки вернулся домой.

Это не значило, что Тони собирался попадаться под его горячую родительскую любовь. Фыркнув своим мыслям, он схватил Стива за руку и потянул в противоположный конец дома.

— Идем, сбежим через черный ход. 

Стив послал ему возмущенный взгляд, но руку сжал покрепче.

Да. Вот так хорошо. 

Теперь просто замечательно. 


End file.
